Conversation
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: Percakapan, yang bagi Ea terdengar bodoh, melibatkan dirinya, Landkarte, Zehel bahkan Frau dan Tiashe. Masalahnya, itu berujung pada dirinya yang mematung dan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Landkarte-Ea, Sho-ai


—**Conversation—**

**By **_**Reisuke Celestine**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: 07-Ghost © Yukino Ichihara &amp; Yuki Amemiya, This Story © Reisuke Celestine**

**.**

**Warning: AU, hints sho-ai, typo (karena bikin dadakan dan tidak sempat diedit ^^), dll.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sore yang cerah, dan tenang—harusnya. Setidaknya bagi seorang Karu untuk diam dan membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Pemuda berusia tanggung—sebenarnya usianya hampir dua puluh tahun, tapi kurang satu tahun tetap saja namanya bukan dua puluh tahun—itu bahkan sudah menyuruh Tiashe, keponakan yang dititipkan padanya hari ini untuk tidak mengganggunya, setidaknya sampai Kreuz mengambil anak itu lagi.

Beberapa orang di dekatnya bahkan sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak mengganggunya—setidaknya tidak mengajaknya bicara kalau memang tidak perlu. Profe sibuk di taman belakang, Zehel sibuk di dapur dengan Tiashe dan Frau—entah apa yang dilakukan mereka, semoga saja laki-laki tinggi itu dan dua bocah di dekatnya tidak membuat kehancuran di sana, Fest—hampir sama dengannya, sibuk membolak-balik buku di dekatnya. Yang lainnya, entah kemana.

Tapi, yah bahkan saat-saat yang paling diinginkannya sekalipun bisa jadi hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya. Terutama kalau—

"EA~!"

—suara, mendekati cempreng, itu tertangkap indera pendengarannya, ditambah dengan efek lain. Pintu yang terbuka keras dengan nistanya dan kemunculan sosok yang hobi sekali mengaduk-aduk emosinya.

Karu—sebenarnya ia lebih sering dipanggil Ea terutama oleh orang yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi—segera menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menatap datar pemuda seusia dengannya yang sekarang sudah mengambil tempat tepat di depannya. Fest sudah menghilang tadi, tepatnya sesaat setelah orang ini masuk ke sini.

Namanya Landkarte. Sering bersama dengannya, tepatnya karena anak dengan senyum lebar ini selalu mendekatinya.

"Apa?"

Landkarte tersenyum—kelewat lebar hingga ia merasa kalau anak ini sering tersenyum seperti sekarang, mungkin lebarnya mulut Kuchisake Onna akan bisa disaingi olehnya.

"Aku menyukai seseorang."

"Hah?"

Tidak, itu bukan suara Ea, tepatnya itu suara Zehel yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tengah tempat Landkarte dan Ea berada, bersama dua anak yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tangannya yang memegang sebuah mangkuk besar hampir saja menjatuhkannya kalau Frau tidak menahan tangannya—sambil mengumpat tentunya.

Yah, Zehel sudah berbaik hati menggantikannya bereaksi seperti itu, karena saat ini bahkan tubuhnya sudah mematung mendengar satu kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata itu.

Si bodoh ini menyukai seseorang? Lalu? Memangnya kenapa?

Tiashe mendekati Landkarte, sedikit berjinjit dengan menjadikan meja sebagai penopangnya—salahkan tinggi tubuhnya yang terlalu pendek. "Landkarte-_niisan_, memangnya siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai?"

Kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Tiashe dengan polosnya tidak hanya membuat Ea—yang memang sejak awal sudah mematung—semakin mematung, tapi Frau yang hampir tersedak makanan (salahnya sendiri mendengar itu ketika mulutnya sedang dipenuhi makanan), Zehel yang menatap horor bocah kecil itu (sebenarnya daripada kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Tiashe, ia malah lebih takut pada reaksi Kreuz kalau mendengar keponakan kesayangannya ini mengucapkan hal itu) dan Landkarte yang dengan bodohnya malah menatap Tiashe dengan mulut terbuka—sepertinya efek dari tidak menyangka kalau anak yang polos ini mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin sesekali ia harus memberitahu Kreuz agar jangan sering-sering meninggalkan anak ini dengan Zehel dan Frau—terutama sekali Zehel sebenarnya.

"Tiashe… kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ea menatap keponakan jauhnya itu dengan wajah _stoic_nya yang biasa—walau dalam hatinya juga sedikit merutuk siapapun yang mempengaruhi bocah kecil ini mengucapkan hal itu. Lebih wajar kalau anak ini bertanya siapa wanita yang disukai Landkarte, bukannya malah sebaliknya.

Iris kehijauan Tiashe mengerjap polos, menatap orang-orang yang sebenarnya jauh lebih tua darinya, tapi terkadang tingkah mereka terlalu ajaib untuk disebut orang yang sudah dewasa.

"Profe-_neesan_ bilang padaku kalau Landkarte-_niisan_ pasti menyukai laki-laki yang selalu ada di dekatnya."

_Fix_. Mereka harus mengatakan pada Kreuz—sekalian juga kalau bisa pada Krom dan juga Krowell—agar jangan pernah meninggalkan Tiashe _hanya _berdua saja dengan Profe, atau anak itu akan terkontaminasi hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya diketahui bocah berusia lima tahun.

"Tiashe~ Kau ingin tahu siapa yang aku sukai, hm? Hm?" Bukannya segera meralat apa yang harusnya diucapkan bocah kecil itu, objek penyebab percakapan bodoh ini malah menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu—dengan tambahan wajah yang dihiasi senyum lebar.

_Kau juga jangan malah kegirangan karena ditanya seperti itu, bodoh_. Batin Ea—_facepalm_.

"Tiashe… kurasa Kreuz sudah datang, kenapa kau tidak menyambutnya saja." Ea tidak berbohong. Kreuz memang sudah datang—suara paman over protektif itu bahkan sampai terdengar ke tempat ini ketika orang ini memanggil si keponakan. Kemungkinan hal yang menahannya untuk tidak segera ke sini bisa jadi adalah Relikt, Fest atau Profe yang kebetulan berada di depan.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kreuz dibiarkan datang ke sini, tapi membiarkan anak ini terlalu lama di sini, ia malah khawatir dengan apa yang akan didengar lebih jauh olehnya.

"_Father_~"

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, yang termuda di antara mereka langsung melesat meninggalkan lima orang di sana.

"Frau."

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan _stoic _yang tertuju padanya. "Hm?"

"Kejar bocah itu, dan cegah ia mengatakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan percakapan bodoh ini."

Frau berdecak pelan, walau begitu ia tetap menuruti perkataan laki-laki berwajah _stoic _itu. Biar bagaimana pun ia ditugaskan untuk menjaganya kalau misalnya yang dititipi sedang tidak ada niat merawat keponakannya itu. Toh ia menyukainya—menemani anak itu memang lebih menyenangkan, apalagi kalau sampai bisa mengganggunya.

Ea mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zehel yang masih diam di tempatnya. "Kau juga, Zehel."

"Tch, haruskah?"

"Kan hari ini kau sudah menyanggupi untuk dititipi anak itu sampai Kreuz datang." Sebenarnya Ea yang dititipi tapi sayangnya si paman yang bahkan terlalu muda untuk dipanggil paman ini sedang malas mengurus keponakannya yang terlalu aktif itu.

Ea sekalian juga men_deathglare_nya—walau sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh apapun. Benar apa yang dikatakan Landkarte dulu padanya, _deathglare _Ea lebih tepat disebut manis alih-alih menakutkan.

"Aku mengerti."

Laki-laki jangkung berpakaian serba hitam itu beranjak—dengan malas—dari tempatnya duduk. Inginnya sih menghabiskan makanan yang dibuatnya bersama dua bocah itu, sebelum si bocah pirang datang. Tapi apa mau dikata, perkataan Tuan Rumah mau tidak mau harus dituruti kan?

"Dan kau…"

Ea menatap satu-satunya orang yang masih tertinggal di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Masih tersenyum lebar dengan bodohnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh di depan anak itu. Mendengar Kreuz mengomel saja sudah membuat telingaku sakit, apalagi kalau sekalian ditambah Krom dan Krowell juga."

Rekor Ea dalam berbicara. Selalu terjadi kalau ia hanya berdua saja dengan Landkarte.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Jadi, Ea, mau kencan denganku?"

Mengabaikan perkataan si wajah datar itu dan juga rona merah yang sedikit menjalari kedua pipinya, Landkarte menggenggam tangan Ea—persis sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Tiashe tadi, dan membuat si pemilik tangan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saking kagetnya.

"Haa?"

.

.

Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong, Zehel belum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Berdiri di balik pintu dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Kelihatannya, baik Landkarte maupun Ea, harus siap-siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Zehel pada mereka nanti.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**a/n Fanfic kedua di sini. Lagi suka dengan Landkarte dan Ea apalagi manganya di Indonesia bentar lagi nyampe ke part mereka. xD**

**Dibikin ketika lagi gak ada kerjaan di kantor dan pekerjaanku semuanya udah beres. -_-**

**RnR? ^^**

**#NowPlaying: T.M Revolution - Vestige**


End file.
